Blood and Heroin
by Lost-Midnight-Rose
Summary: Amatha is a vampire and when she meets a drug dealer named Aaron a game of cat and mouse but by the end of this story someone may not be a human anymore. No NW Characters but some of my own. First story, didnt know where to put it. please R&R!


Blood and Heroin

Man, he smelled good! I couldn't even help but stare as he tried to shove drugs at kids, he just smelled good. I watched as the kids shook their heads and ran away. The boy leaned back against a fence behind him, his eyes swept the grounds. He wasn't bad looking. His black hair swept over his eyes from out under his toboggan. He was dressed in denim jeans and a black hoddie, both too big him. He had dark circles under his eyes and he smelled faintly of Heroine. I was perched on the edge of the stone wall across from him, slightly covered by a few straggly trees. I giggled, something I never did, and shifted to see him better. My giggle alerted him and he peered around the trees at me. He spotted me and smiled, walking forward.

"Hello, little stalker" he said, his voice (for a drug dealer) was smooth like honey. I smiled, chewing on tasteless gum "who said I was a stalker?" he smiled "you're a pretty little thing" he reached forward, nicking my chin. I chuckled "you can't even see my eyes" I purred. He smiled "maybe I could… if you took off your shades". I smiled in a predator like way; I was wearing thick black shades, leather jacket, and leather boots. He was wrong; I wasn't a pretty little thing. It was just the vampiric gene and moonlight. He leaned toward me, his face inches from mine "wont you let me see your eyes". My breath caught in my throat, no one had ever been this close to me without getting a bite. I had men _try_ to get close to me, being stuck in an eight-teen year olds body, but they usually turned away when I didn't immediately fall into their arms. I swallowed hard and pulled back from him. "Drugs are dangerous" I said not looking at him but lightly kicked his pocket. He looked at my foot, "I know, but they pay the rent" he chuckled. I smiled up at him "you may see my eye's, when you start sleeping and get a little healthier" I teased and slipped out from under his arm, disappearing into the night, this was my game.

I stayed away for three months. Hoping he would forget me, but hoping that he wouldn't. I checked in on him every night, watching him silently from the trees, always out of view. He did as I asked, the dark circles disappeared and he gained color and muscle. He still pushed drugs at kids, but seeing him made my dead heart leap but he also made my throat burn. I waited three months until he was once again leaning against the fence, scanning the area. I chuckled and jumped from the trees, landing easily on the stone wall. I chuckled louder and his eyes snapped to mine. He smiled "you have kept me waiting quite a long time". He stalked forward, opening his arms and spinning. "Well? I kept my promise" he said. I smiled "yes, you look much better". He leaned next to me on the stone wall "now, you hold up your end of the bargain". I faltered what would he do when he saw my red eyes? If he ran, I'd have to kill him. Such a waste, he'd make a fine mate. Hope he made the right choice.

"Okay but I must warn you" I whispered "most people find my eyes rather…shocking". He chuckled "I think I can handle it". I held my breath, and reached up, pulling off my glasses. He took one look and jumped backwards. I exhaled and stared at him. He chuckled nervously and stumbled. "Your right" he breathed "but more correctly, there breath-taking". He leaned back against the wall and stared into my eyes. "There beautiful" he smiled and my undead heart let out a single beat. "You're so weird" I breathed, unable to think of anything else. He laughed "is that anyway to speak to a friend". I smiled in my predator-like-way "friend? You don't even know my name". He smirked "then…tell me". I purred "I'll tell you my name" I leaned in, inches from his face "when your clothes fit", and with that I slipped under his arm, disappearing into the night. Another three months to go.

The next three months were absolutely painful. I skipped on feeding, just to see him. I stayed near and was surprised when his clothes started fitting, they looked better on him. I gathered more info about him, he lived with his father (a drunk that always smelled heavily of tequila, that made my nose burn) he hung with a drug gang run by a guy named Mikey Sklutz, and he had an interesting personality. One day I slipped into his room and found many books on mythical things. He had sticky notes stuck on the pages describing vampires. I had laughed at this. All these things just made me even more interested in him. When the three months were finally up, I slipped back to the wall and found him there, just as he found me.

"Hello again, love" he said and bowed "what do you think?" I laughed "you look stunning". He was wearing a pair of black fitting jeans and a button up black shirt. His hair was cut and spiked under the toboggan. I reached forward and ripped off the toboggan, tossing it over my head "but that's out of place". He laughed. I smiled as he leaned into me "name?" he prompted. I pushed against his chest, restraining my strength to human terms. "My name… is Amatha" I answered in a shaky voice. He smiled "Amatha, what a beautiful name" he leaned forward; pressing his forehead to mine "my name is Aaron". My breath got shaky, I wanted to kiss him so badly but no, this was my game. I pulled away slipping under his arm "I have to go". Suddenly a steel grip locked around my arm, it spun me around and pulled me against him. "No more games, I've waited six months, no more" he breathed and crushed his lips to mine.

I gasped as he kissed me with a fierceness no one had ever kissed me with before. I smiled and kissed him back. I clutched to him not wanting to let go. His touch sent fireworks of in my undead heart and chills down my spine. I never wanted him to let go. He deepened the kiss and I hung to him eagerly. His lips softened on mine indicating the end. He pulled away, breathing heavily "okay, now tell me who you really are". Oh boy, how am I going to do this! I shook my head "give me three more months …" I said and he groaned "and I'll tell you everything about me". He sighed "you're so elusive, do you not trust me". I smiled "no, I don't". I leaned in as if to kiss him again but quickly pulled back. I slipped into the night, feeling utterly lost.

The next three months, I was jittery. I fed more often and slept more then needed. I did anything I could to avoid watching him but that still wasn't enough. I was still found myself spying on him from the trees. It aggravated me that I was so weak. I even came to the point of praying for death, just so he could go on. Then I just wanted the three months to hurry up so I could see him again. My life became of three simple thoughts. Blood, darkness, and Aaron; these were the only things on my mind any more. Blood and darkness, were quickly getting over taken by Aaron. So when the three months were finally over, Aaron had my heart. In all it's blood-drenched, undead goodness! I crept to the park to see him again, knowing that I positively in love with him.

I saw him leaning against the fence, eyes fixed on the stone wall. I walked toward him, pretending not to notice him. I brushed past him, slipping a note in his hand. He glanced at me, then at the note. In my scrawling hand writing it read

Follow me -Amatha

I walked straight ahead, not looking at him. I could hear his footsteps behind mine. I walked to the edge of the trees and took off racing ahead of him, then pulled myself into one of the trees. I waited with baited breath until he raced under the tree I was perched in, glancing around in search of me. I pulled the second note out off my pocket, dropping it down to him. He picked it up.

I'm not Human –Amatha

He looked up in the tree and I jumped from it landing expertly in a tree a few feet away. He glared at the spot I had just been in, his eyes searching desperately for me. "What do you mean you're not human?" he yelled at the tree. I reached down and shook the branch I was perched on. He glanced at the tree and ran over to it. I dropped a third note from the tree. He caught it mid-air.

I'm something that shouldn't have existed-Amatha

He glanced nervously at the tree and I jumped to a new one, landing soundlessly. He shook his head "what…what do you mean?" he whispered harshly. I shook the tree and he ran over to it. I dropped another note on the ground. He picked it up and nervously read it.

I can't tell you, I don't want you to get hurt-Amatha

I thought about for a few minutes and quickly dropped another note.

I love you too much-Amatha

He smiled "I love you too". His smile dropped "but if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to leave and you'll never see me again!" he glared at the tree. I was too shocked to move. I'd never expected him to yell. The shock wore off; I jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him. He stepped back "tell me" his green eyes burned mine "what are you?" I looked at him. He was determined and so was I, but it was clear that I had lost this battle. I took a breath and spoke "Aaron…I'm a vampire".

He was silent he didn't move or didn't even breath. Then he pushed me against the tree and kissed me. It was only a small kiss but it sent my blood racing. When he pulled back he was still holding me against the tree. I could've pushed him off if I wanted to but I didn't. I just wanted to keep looking at him. "I don't care" he said "I love you, that's all that matters". My undead heart ached but I ignored it, Aaron loved me and that's all that mattered. I pressed my forehead to his, my black hair falling forward like a curtain. "If you love me, you'll stop doing drugs" I whispered. "I already did" he laughed "a week ago, when I was certain that I loved you". I smiled "and you have to accept me for my curse". He pulled away looking in my eyes "I do…I do, I love you". I looked deep into his eyes "and you have to leave this life behind". I cautiously looked at him; I was asking a lot of him. He smiled "I will, I'll leave" he hugged me "we'll leave, to Cali or Vegas, wherever you want to go, we'll go!" I pulled back, my smile never fading. "I have one question" I said "how can you just accept all this?" I shrugged. He bit his lip "I, uh, well" he stumbled over his words "I kind of already knew".

I stumbled back against the tree. "You knew! How did you know?" I was shocked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I read a lot and you fit all the symptoms" he shrugged "you were either a vampire or a really weird Goth kid". He smiled "the red eyes really tipped it off". I gasped "you're so weird!" I yelled. He chuckled "I know" and he caught me in another kiss that shattered all reason. When he pulled back, I slid down the tree. Staring at the ground "you have questions". It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He sat down opposite of me, and stared in my eyes. Our conversation went a little something like this…

"Sunlight?"

"Myth, I can walk in sunlight but my pasty skin scares the crap out of everyone"

"Wooden stakes?"

"Myth, my skins impenetrable"

"Bat?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, can you turn into a bat?"

"No!"

"Okay, I give up!" he laughed "so I guess coffins, garlic, and crosses don't affect you either". I shook my head. "Is anything true" he asked. I smiled "I have fangs and I can kind of fly". He smiled "may I see them?" he asked politely. I opened my mouth and my fangs slid out. He gasped and reached out "are they sharp?" he ran his thumb over one, cutting it. He pulled away but not before a drop of blood fell in my mouth. As soon as it touched my tongue, I gasped. It tasted just as good as it smelled, maybe better. I savored the taste and my throat ripped with a wild fire that burned strong and fierce.

I looked at him, I wanted more. No! I wouldn't surrender to the thirst, it wouldn't consume me! I closed my eyes trying not to look at him. "Amatha?" he said cautiously, I kept my eyes closed and looked away from him. i couldn't face him, I just wanted to run away. I felt him stroke my cheek, then left my chin and forced me to face him. I opened my eyes as he placed a soft kiss against my lips. He pulled away, looking in my eyes. "it's okay" he whispered and pressed my head against his neck "I trust you". I didn't pull away; I could smell the blood beneath the skin. I kissed his neck and bit him. My fangs slid easily into his neck and his blood flowed into my mouth. I swallowed mouthfuls and savored every taste. His blood was perfect, and his heart was strong. He was mine, now.

I pulled away when his heart slowed, laying him neatly on the ground. I lifted my wrist to my mouth and bit into it. All the while, Aaron watched me silently on the ground. I held my wounded wrist above his mouth, willing him to except it. He smiled, "I love you" he whispered and pressed his lips to my wrist. He held my arm against his mouth. I could feel him drinking my blood. I grimaced as shocks of pain went thru my arm from the loss of blood. He gasped and I ripped my arm away. He groaned and started converging on the ground. I clutched my arm to my chest and licked the wound to heal it. I watched him until he let out a long breath and lay still on the ground. I sat up against the tree and pulled his head onto my lap, stroking his hair. I leaned down and kissed his lips with no response.

I sat with him as the sun came up. The trees shaded us thru the day. I watched his breath stop, his skin pale, and his warm skin cool to the same temperature as mine. I would miss his pale, green eyes and his warm skin. I would miss talking to him as if I was normal. I knew I would miss much about him but I smiled every time I remembered when he'd said "I love you". I watched the moon rise on the opposite side of the park and felt the moonlight on my skin. I was wondering how much longer it would take when he suddenly groaned. He shifted in my lap, and opened his eyes. Crimson met crimson, and we started our forever.


End file.
